Midterms
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Roxas tries to study for his midterms and it doesn't go quite like he planned


"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about graphing?"

"No."

"Systems of equations...?"

"Uhh, no."

"Did you even go to school as a kid?!"

Axel shrugged, popping a piece of bubblegum in his mouth. "When I felt like it, which was almost never. Staying home and fucking Reno over a cocktail on the rocks wasn't a hard choice to make." Roxas sighed, staring at the swarming mass of algebraic bees stinging his eyes out with complicated formulas.

"And of course," Number XIII grumbled, "You chose decadence."

"Decadence?" Axel chuckled, "Man I was having the time of my life! That was all that mattered." he laid out on his stomach watching his teenage lover with chin in his hand. "Making a living back home didn't require a diploma. It took stupidity and a fighting spirit, both of which I had." Roxas couldn't argue with that logic. Axel came to peer over his shoulder at the work fanned out across the desk. A stack of papers teetered dangerously close to falling into the wastebasket where the redhead believed it truly belonged. Though he hated these long hours Roxas would study he didn't want to jeopardize whatever greater future the young nobody had in mind. The least he could do for Roxas was let him make something of himself.

Cupping his lover's shoudlers Axel slowly rubbed, the smaller boy easing into his touch as the tension washed away. It felt so damn good. So strong and warm. He loved when Axel touched him, addicted to the attention the firestorm showered him with. So easy to surrender himself to these feelings and forget everything he had thought mattered. Axel had this knack for making everything obsolete. It amazed Roxas how he succumbed so willingly to the Flurry of Dancing Flames. It only took one touch, one word, one kiss, and he couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't think.

"So..."Axel pressed closer to Roxas leafing though his work. "What are you studying for anyway?" Roxas groaned, basking in the heat lulling him into need.

"Midterms..." he looked up at Axel, kissing the other's neck. Axel couldn't get enough of that hot tongue sliding up and down his skin. He groaned as teeth grazed, tipping his head aside to allow Roxas better access to the sensitive flesh. The young nobody knew just how to rile him up.

"Well.." Axel peeled away the boy's shirt, setting his hands free to roam his chest. Roxas squirmed, arcing into pinching, teasing nails sending his blood rushing faster. He was already hard. Dammit, how could Axel do this to him so quickly? "I'd say you'd better study the most vital part of your test..."

Roxas fell back into Axel's arms to collide to the floor allowing himself to be pushed to his knees. Axel forced his legs apart coaxing a groan of approval from the smaller boy. He was so damn vulnerable and he loved it, spread wide and open to his fiery beloved.

"What's that..?" Roxas helped Axel remove the restraining pants.

"Anatomy, dear Roxas." He gasped as Axel pushed closer, increasing the friction between the rock hard bulge in his pants and his lover. The rhythm of their grinding increased until Axelw as nearly pounding against him, moans and shrieks already escaping the horny teenager. His body wasn't going to take much more of this.

"Axel.. oh god please.. please Axel..." Roxas quickly set to stroking himself, rolling a finger over the aching head with a hiss. He needed, craved this. The wild world of white ecstasy only they knew. He could feel himself already begin to slip into oblivion coating his hand in sticky white. Axel yanked the boy's hands behind him keeping them together with his belt. Roxas couldn't help but blush secretly enjoying the kinky games. He could hear the suffling of Axel nearly ripping off his clothes, hands gripping his slender hips with almost bruising force. It didn't matter, he moaned, he needed it, craved it anyway. No matter how hard, how rough, hot hot, just as long as it happened.

Then the universe exploded before him and he screamed in pure bliss. Suddenly everything was a thousand blazing degrees and he couldn't breathe. Sweat rolled down his face reminding him he was alive, bouncing fast to the wild beat his lover had picked up. Harder until he bled, deeper until he was consumed, faster until they outran light. Bliss, pure bliss.

"A-Axel.. oh god more...!" Axel chuckled darkly, sinking his teeth into Rox's shoulder to stiffle a groan as he obliged the other. Roxas shrieked and smelled blood in the air. It hurt but holy shit did it feel so good...

"D-Damn baby... I-I'm..." Axel didn't need to finish, thier bodies responding to the desperation. Faster. Harder. Deeper. Higher. Until they exploded. And then came the blast of white light in their heads as the final harmonizing scream broke the silence and they coated themselves in their desire. Collapsing back they wore proud, smiling faces nuzzling each other and licking clean bodies of any excess. Axel ran his fingers through the other's hair, flashing him a loving little grin. How Roxas adored that cocky little grin.

"I'd say you get an A." Roxas smiled back, tossing aside his cares for now to bask in this tenderness they coveted after their lovemaking. Nothing else mattered right now, nothing but his beloved Axel and this fuzzy warmth inside his empty chest that reminded him that even the heartless could know true affection.


End file.
